Make it be Neverland
by Aeon Nyx
Summary: Naruto hanyalah seorang pemuda labil yang ingin menunjukkan dirinya di dunia yang menurutnya dipenuhi dengan dengan orang-orang dewasa yang selalu egois. Re-publish. langsung baca aje:D
1. Pertemuan YangMenentukan Segalanya

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story by :** Aeon Nyx

 **Warning :** Ooc, many typo, alur gaje

 **Don't like, Don't read**

* * *

 **Prolog**

 **Naruto Po'v**

 _"Senin, 23 Maret 2037. Cuaca hari ini di perkirakan cerah, kecepatan angin normal, temperatur kota saat ini adalah 24 derajat celcius. Tingkat kepadatan chakra adalah SN 25, dan_ _-_ _"_

"Yatta!"

Aku bergegas bangun dari kasurku setelah mendengar berita cuaca barusan. Berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian.

"Ayo cepat, kalau tidak aku akan melewatkannya," aku memakai pakaian yang biasa kugunakan sehari-hari dengan tergesa-gesa. Sebuah kaos oblong berwarna hitam yang dibalut jaket hodie berwarna orange tua dengan 2 garis hitam yang melingkar di masing-masing lengan atas dan bagian bawah jaket. Untuk bawahannya, aku mengenakan celana jogger hitam panjang 25 cm dibawah lutut dan sepasang sepatu boot berwarna coklat tua.

"Yosh, kurasa sudah semua," ujarku puas saat melihat pantulan diriku di depan cermin.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju meja belajar untuk mengambil benda yang tersandar rapih disampingnya. Sebuah _skyboard_ tua pemberian mendiang ayahku saat ulang tahunku yang ke-10. Setelah bernostalgia sesaat akupun mengambil kacamata google diatas meja dan langsung berlalu pergi dari kamar.

Kupercepat langkahku menuju garasi untuk mengambil sepeda motorku. "Yosh! Ayo kita bersenang-senang!" ujarku dan langsung melaju keluar.

 _'15 tahun telah berlalu sejak aku dilahirkan dikota ini, dan dalam kurun waktu 15 itu tidak ada hal menarik terjadi dalam hidupku. Kehidupan yang biasa, bertemu orang-orang yang sama setiap harinya, dan kota yang damai seperti biasanya. Bahkan, terlalu damai sampai kadang aku merasa bosan. Ya, kota ini sangat_ _-_ _membosankan.'_

Aku sudah bisa melihat tempat latihan rahasiaku, wajahku langsung sumringah dan matakupun sedikit menyipit karena terlalu lebar tersenyum, dan mataku semakin menyipit kala aku berusaha mempertajam penglihatanku guna melihat sebuah objek yang nampak asing dalam ingatanku.

"Aneh, seingatku tidak ada pagar saat terakhir aku kemari." Ucapku saat aku melihat objek asing itu. Sebuah pagar besi kira-kira setinggi 4 meter membentang. Dan sebuah papan berwarna merah dengan sederetan kalimat yang tidak bisa kubaca dalam jarak sejauh ini.

 **BRUUMMM!**

Akupun memutuskan untuk menambah laju motorku agar bisa cepat sampai.

 **CKIIIIITT!**

Kini aku berada tepat dibawah papan merah yang tadi kubicarakan. Dengan mulut ternganga dan mataku yang menyiratkan pandangan ketidak percayaan, aku mencoba mencerna kata demi kata yang tertulis rapi itu.

 **TEMPAT INI DIKUASAI OLEH MILITER. BAGI YANG TIDAK BERKEPENTINGAN DILARANG MASUK DAN HARAP MENJAUH DARI SINI!**

Begitulah kira-kira kalimat larangan atau bahasa kasarnya _pengusiran_ yang tertera disana.

"I-ini bohong, 'kan? Ini tidak nyata, 'kan" tanyaku entah pada siapa dengan nada frustasi.

 **TAP TAP TAP**

Kualihkan fokusku kala suara derap langkah seseorang masuk ke indera pendengaranku. Kelihatannya itu salah satu anggota militer, terbukti dengan baju seragam khasnya juga dengan senjata api berjenis AK-47 yang tersanggul manis di bahunya. Dan sepertinya dia menyadari kehadiranku, saat ini dia sedang berjalan kearahku.

"Hei kau, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tegas.

"A-ano, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini?"

"Tempat ini sudah dijadikan pangkalan alat tempur militer sekaligus tempat latihan para anggota militer, tempat ini sangat bagus, luas dan juga kepadatan chakra disini adalah yang terbaik di daerah ini," jelasnya dengan menunjuk sebuah bangunan seperti garasi pesawat yang aku yakini sebagai tempat alat tempur mereka.

"Tapi kalian tidak bisa melakukan itu! Ini tempatku, aku yang pertama kali menemukannya jadi aku punya hak atas tempat ini!" ucapku dengan menaikan satu oktaf, apa-apaan mereka, mengambil alih seenak jidatnya saja.

"Tempatmu? Memangnya kau siapa, hah? Anak presiden? Apa anak cak noris? Tunggu-tunggu, kenapa ada cak noris segala? Ahhh... pokoknya kau dilarang disini kecuali kau adalah militer, jadi menjauhlah atau kau akan mendapatkan masalah." Ucap orang itu dan berlalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih shock.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu! Aku belum selesai disini! Hei!"

Percuma. Mau sekencang apapun aku memanggilnya dia tetap tidak merespon dan mekanjutkan langkahnya menjauh dari tempatku.

"Cih! Kuso kuso kuso kuso... KUSO!" aku meninju pagar berkali-kali dengan perasaan sangat kesal. Kenapa, kenapa harus terjadi padaku. Ini terasa sangat-sangat-

 ** _Membosankan._**

 **To be continue**

Salam kenal,

Saya hanya seorang pembaca setia ff naruto yang mencoba untuk menuliskan apa yang ada didalam imajinasi liar saya^_^v

Saya tau cerita ini sangat amburadul, untuk itulah saya sangat membutuhkan saran dari senpai sekalian.

Oke, kalo gitu, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. _Semoga^^_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story by :** Aeon Nyx

 **Warning :** Ooc, many typo, alur gaje

 **Don't like, Don't read**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **~*Make It Be Neverland*~**

 **Chapter** **1** **: Pertemuan Yang** **Menentukan Segalanya**

Sore yang indah di kota Uzushio.

Segerombolan anak kecil yang tengah asyik bermain ditaman, sepasang muda mudi yang sedang bermesraan dibawah rindangnya pohon, dan ada pula sebuah keluarga yang melakukan piknik. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah dan harmonis.

Tapi tidak bagi satu anak adam ini.

Dengan wajah lesu dan peluh bercucuran dari pelipisnya, dia berjalan beriringan dengan motornya.

"Ck, kenapa harus bocor segala sih!" Gerutunya sambil sesekali menghela nafas frustasi.

Kenapa ban motornya bisa bocor? Coba kita mundur ke beberapa waktu yang lalu,

 ** _Flashback_**

Dengan perasaan yang masih sangat teramat jengkel, Naruto kembali kemotornya.

"Andai aku bisa meledakkan tempat itu sekarang," ucapnya sambil menoleh kearah pangkalan militer. Tapi dia juga sadar bahwa itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukannya. Orang itu benar, dia bukan siapa-siapa.

"Haaahh.."

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia menghela nafas. Dan dengan keputus asaannya, diapun memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **BRUUMMM**

Naruto mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, kalau saja sekarang ada polisi lalu lintas yang sedang patroli, dia pasti sudah kena tilang.

"Dasar penjahat, bedebah, perebut hak orang, semua orang dewasa memang selalu egois. Aarkkh… menyebalkan!" sumpah serapah dan gerutuanpun meluncur mulus dari mulutnya. Masih dengan perasaan amburadulnya, Naruto semakin menambah laju motornya. Dia sangat tidak fokus saat ini, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari ada seekor kucing yang sedang menyebrang jalan.

"Eh?! Uwaahhh! Awas!"

 **CKIIIIIIT!**

Dengan reflek Naruto menekan remnya hingga menimbulkan suara berdecit yang tercipta berkat gesekkan ban dan aspal. Tapi kelihatannya itu tidak berpengaruh banyak. Motornya masih melaju kencang, memang kelihatannya mustahil untuk membuatnya berhenti dengan jarak kurang dari 2 meter!

Dengan keadaan panik, Naruto akhirnya membuat satu keputusan. Dia tidak mungkin merenggut nyawa seekor kucing yang tidak berdosa itu.

 **CKIIITTTT**

Dan dengan satu sentakkan, Naruto membanting kemudi motornya kearah kiri, ' _Sedikit benturan sepertinya bukan masalah besar bagiku, daripada aku harus mencabut nyawa kucing itu,'_ batinnya.

Tapi naas, dia terlalu naïf.

Di depan sana terlihat segundukan batu yang cukup tinggi dan runcing. Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi pucat pasi dengan mata terbelalak.

"Aku akan mati," ucapnya pasrah. Dan-

 **BRAAKK!**

Benturanpun tak terelakkan.

Naruto dan motornya bertahan beberapa saat di udara sebelum akhirnya kembali mengikuti hukum gravitasi _'jatuh'._

 **BRAAKKK**

 **BRUUK SRAK SRAK SRAK**

"ARRGGHH!" jerit Naruto saat dirinya berbenturan dengan daratan,

"Arghh… aduduh sakit sekali…. Are? Eh? A-aku masih hidup?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Beruntung nasib Naruto lebih baik ketimbang motornya yang harus bertubrukkan dengan aspal, dia jatuh kesemak-semak yang pastinya beralaskan tanah.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, dia mulai berdiri. Sejenak dia menoleh kearah kanan guna melihat keadaan kucing tadi, tapi kucing itu sudah tidak ada disana. _'mungkin sudah lari ketakutan,'_ pikirnya. Pandangannya sekarang beralih ke direksi motornya, dan seketika itu juga urat wajahnya kembali menegang. Berjalan tertatih kearah motornya yang malang. Penyok dimana-dimana dan ban yang bocor akibat benturan dengan batu tadi.

"Oh tidak! Motorku!"

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Haah.."

Kini Naruto telah sampai dirumahnya. Memarkirkan motornya digarasi, mengambil _skyboardnya_ lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tadaima,"

"Oho, okae- eh? Ada apa dengan penampilanmu? Apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya seorang pria berambut putih dan memiliki garis merah diwajahnya yang merupakan kakek dari Naruto a.k.a Jiraiya.

"Ceritanya panjang ero-jiji, dan aku sedang tidak mood untuk menceritakannya." jawab Naruto dengan nada malas,

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan panggil aku mesum! Aku hanya sedang melakukan penelitian untuk novel terbaruku tahu!"

"Bukankah itu lebih parah?" jawab Naruto sarkastik, mengingat betapa kelewat mesumnya sang kakek yang selalu mengintip para wanita yang sedang mandi di pemandian umum setiap kali dia ingin menulis novel baru.

"Ahh.. sudah lupakan saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi aku tahu sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu kembali ceria hehem," ucap Jiraiya dengan gaya noraknnya.

"Aku tidak perduli." Ujar Naruto dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju lantai 2 dimana kamarnya berada,

"Hehe.. kau boleh bilang begitu, tapi tidak setelah….. JENG JENG! Lihat ini, mie ramen special and limited edition!" ucapnya lantang bak seorang spg yang sedang promosi.

Walaupun norak, tapi sepertinya itu berhasil menyita perhatian Naruto.

"Hahaha.. bagaimana? Kau tertarik bukan? Ini kudapat setelah berdesak-desakkan selama dua jam! Tapi, seperti yang kau lihat, aku berhasil, mendapatkannya," jelas Jiraiya dengan bangga,

Sedangkan Naruto?

Dia dari tadi masih setia menatapi bungkus ramen itu, di satu sisi dia sangat menginginkannya. Siapa yang tidak tergiur oleh ramen yang hanya diproduksi setiap satu darsawasa sekali dan hanya diproduksi 100 bungkus? Dan konon rasanya akan tetap terasa dilidah sampai 3 hari! Oke, itu berlebihan. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Soal rasa? Jangan ditanya lagi, kau akan kecanduan hanya dengan mencicipi satu sendok kuahnya saja. Benar-benar ramen yang sangat epic baddas!

Tapi, disisi lain, ego ABG Naruto melarang keras. Masa dari tadi cemberut, sok-sok dingin langsung berubah ceria karena ramen super dahsyat itu. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya?

 _'Ambil, jangan, ambil, jangan, ambil, jangan, ambil….. arghh! Aku benci dilemma!'_ batin Naruto berkecambuk.

"Bagaimana? Ayolah ambil saja, tidak perlu malu-malu. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa selain rasa lapar dan penyesalan jika kau gengsi begitu," cibir Jiraiya

Twice!

Perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi Naruto, merasa kesal dengan cibiran Jiraiya. Tangannya mengepal siap untuk mendaratkan satu sampai tiga pukulan di wajah mesum kakeknya itu, kalau saja dia sedang tidak memasang image acuhnya saat ini.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak perduli! Aku sedang tidak mood untuk segala hal saat ini!" ucap Naruto (baca: bentak) dan langsung berlari menuju kamar.

"Are?" Jiraiya speechless sendiri mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Ini benar-benar kejadian yang sangat langka. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi sangat jengkel," tutur Jiraiya sambil memasang pose layaknya orang berfikir.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ramen ini ya?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Aku taruh saja didalam lemari makan lah, nanti kalau dia sudah adem juga pasti akan dimakan." Ucap Jiraiya sambil berjalan menuju lemari makanan dan menaruh mie ramen itu didalamnya.

 **BLAMMM!**

"Mungkin dia sedang _pms_?" pertanyaan bodoh pun keluar dari mulut Jiraiya saat mendengar suara debaman pintu dari kamar Naruto. Mana mungkin laki-laki pms?

"Cih, dasar orang tua menyebalkan," rutuk Naruto sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Dan memandangi _skyboardnya_ yang berada di tangannya.

"Bagaimana ini? Sekarang satu-satunya tempat latihankku telah diambil alih oleh para keparat itu. Hilang sudah semua hal menyenangkan dalam hidupku," Naruto kemudian bangun dari posisi tidurnya, berjalan kemeja belajar dan menaruh _skyboard_ itu ketempat semula ia mengambilnya.

Berjalan gontai kearah kasur dan langsung menjatuhkan diri diatasnya.

"Mungkin tidur akan membuatku lebih baik," ujarnya, hari ini ia benar-benar merasa lelah. Dan perlahan-lahan kelopak mata itu mulai sayu sampai akhirnya kesadarannyapun hilang. Dia tertidur.

"Jadi seperti yang kita semua ketahui bahwa- "

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada dikelas dan mendengarkan ceramah gurunya yang dianggapnya sangat membosankan. Alih-alih mendengarkan, ia malah menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan dan melihat segerombolan awan diluar jendela.

"Sejarah asal muasal Chakra. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, 20 tahun yang lalu, 4 asteroid menghujam bumi dari 4 penjuru mata angin. Tapi karena terkikis oleh atmosfer, maka asteroid itupun terpecah dan pecahannya menyebar keseluruh bumi. Dan pecahan terbesar jatuh dikota Uzushio kita ini. Para peneliti dan ahli fisika terus mempelajari tentang asteroid tersebut. Sampai setengah tahun melakukan penelitian yang tidak membuahkan hasil, orang-orang kita dikejutkan oleh sebuah fenomena yang terjadi ditempat jatuhnya asteroid itu. Sebuah pohon besar tumbuh menjulang kelangit yang kita kenal sebagai _'pohon inti'._ Dan sejak saat itu, berita-berita tentang kemunculan _pohon inti_ pun terus terdengar dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Para pemerintah akhirnya menetapkan area disekitar _pohon inti_ berbahaya dan harus terisolasi dari masyarakat. Tapi, setahun kemudian seorang genius lulusan terbaik militer bernama Namikaze Minato, menemukan potensi dari _pohon inti_ yang dia deklarasikan dalam rapat pemerintah.

 _'Menurut apa yang saya pelajari, pohon inti mempunyai semacam serbuk bunga yang terurai di udara akibat hembusan angin. Dan dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, serbuk ini mencoba beradaptasi dengan oksigen yang biasa kita hirup sehingga menimbulkan sebuah perpaduan magnetic dan menciptakan atmosfernya sendiri, yang saya namai dengan 'chakra'. Dan si chakra inilah yang bisa kita jadikan sebagai sumberdaya baru. Coba bayangkan sebuah bahan bakar yang tidak merusak lingkungan dengan sumber yang bahkan tidak terbatas. Pasti ini akan menjadi alternative yang paling sempurna untuk masa depan kita semua.'_

"Begitulah isi deklarasinya. Dan sejak saat itu perkembangan teknologi berkembang sangat pesat. Mulai dari pesawat bertenaga chakra, mobil, motor, dan kendaraan lain yang berbahan bakar chakra. Dan karena hal itu, Namikaze Minato dikenal dengan sebutan _Pahlawan._ Dan kebetulan sekali, anak dari sang pahlawan adalah salah satu teman sekelas kita yaitu Namikaze Naruto.

Semua mata sontak beralih kearah Naruto, sedangkan dia yang merasa namanya disebut hanya bisa tersenyum lima jari andalannya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Nah Naruto, sensei harap kamu bisa menjadi seperti ayahmu," ucap sang sensei yang hanya di balas dengan tawa ringan dari Naruto.

 _'Dasar, seenaknya saja dia memutuskan,'_ gerutunya dalam hati.

"Akan tetapi, sebuah tragedi merenggut nyawanya. Tragedi yang kita kenang dengan nama _'Scary Day'_ telah merenggut sebagian nyawa penduduk kota Uzushio hanya dalam waktu satu malam. Tragedi itu terjadi 8 tahhun setelah deklarasinya, yang disebabkan oleh suatu mahluk. Mereka, _Vandale._ Monster yang tiba-tiba saja bermunculan keluar dari _pohon inti_ dan merusak semua yang ada dihadapannya termasuk tempat penelitian Namikaze Minato yang berada paling dekat dengan _pohon inti._ Butuh waktu 8 jam bagi pasukan militer untuk membasmi mereka semua dengan kerugian nyawa yang tidak sedikit. Setelah militer berhasil membasmi mereka semua, evakuasi korban tragedipun dilakukan, termasuk pencarian sang pahlawan. Tapi nihil, walaupun sudah dicari keseluruh area, Namikaze Minato tak kunjung ditemukan. Dan dengan begitu Namikaze Minatopun dinyatakan menjadi salah satu korban meninggal tragedy _scary day._ " Jelas sang sensei dengan nada lirih kemudian melihat kearah Naruto yang ternyata sedang tertunduk sedih.

"E-eh? etto, Maaf Naruto, bukan bermaksud membuka luka lama. Tapi, ini demi kalian semua. Kalian harus tahu asal muasal dari _pohon inti_ dan juga potensi positif dan negatifnya." Buru-buru sang sensei menambahkan penjelasannya agar tidak membuat kesalahpahaman dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan yang diberikan senseinya hanya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa sensei, mungkin itu memang sudah takdir," jawabnya dengan nada yang sedikit lirih.

 **KRIIIINGGG!**

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi, dan semua murid segera membereskan buku dan peralatan tulisnya kedalam tas kecuali Naruto, karena dia tidak membawa satupun dari keduanya.

"Baiklah anak-anak pelajaran hari ini selesai, dan kalian boleh pulang." Ucap sang sensei sembari merapikan buku yang akan dibawanya.

Sama dengan murid lainnya, Naruto mengambil tasnya dan langsung melesat keluar.

 **-Make it Be Neverland-**

"Huh, dasar guru menyebalkan!" rutuk Naruto. Sekarang dia sedang berjalan tanpa tujuan. Tadinya ia ingin langsung pulang, tapi karena masih kesal dengan kakeknya diapun membatalkan niatnya itu.

"Eh? Dimana ini?" tanya Naruto sambil celingukan menemukan dirinya sudah berada diantara pepohonan rindang tepatnya hutan disekitar _pohon inti._

"Ah masa bodohlah, setidaknya tempat ini tenang dan nyaman," ujarnya dan mengambil tempat di sebuah pohon, bersandar disana untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Sampai tiba-tiba-

 _KRRYUUUKKK!_

Suara yang berasal dari perut Naruto yang menagih haknya untuk segera diisi.

"Benar juga, aku belum makan apapun dari kemarin," gumam Naruto sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang kelaparan. Naruto Mulai berdri bermaksud mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukannnya. Diatas sana, tepatnya didalam salah satu lubang pohon, terdapat satu buah yang bentuknya mirip seperti melon tapi berwarna orange dan memiliki corak hitam. Tanpa babibu Naruto mulai memanjat dan bingo! Satu buah melon anehpun ia dapatkan.

"Buah yang aneh, apa ini bisa dimakan? Atau jangan-jangan ini salah satu buah beracun!" racau Naruto sambil membolak-balik dan mengocok buah itu.

 _KRYUUKKKKK!_

Suara perutnya semakin terdengar kencang, dengan alis berkedut, Naruto membenturkan buah itu kebatang pohon dan buah itu berhasil terbelah menjadi dua.

"Persetan dengan beracun, makan dulu, efeknya dipikirkan belakangan saja!" dan diapun mulai melahap buah itu bak gelandangan yang tidak pernah makan selama sebulan.

"Fyuuh… rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Dan yang lebih penting aku sudah kenyang sekarang," ucap Naruto sambil membuang kulit buah yang sudah tandas isinya kesembarang arah.

Karena kekenyangan, rasa kantuk mulai membelai Naruto seakan merayunya untuk menutup kelopak matanya.

"Uwooaahh… mungkin tidur sebentar juga tidak buruk," ujarnya dan bersiap memejamkan matanya sampai-

 **ROAAARRRR!**

Sebuah suara raungan berhasil menarik kesadaran Naruto kembali. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia kala matanya mendapati sebuah mahluk atau tepatnya monster setinggi 3 meter berada tepat didepannya.

"H-hei, i-ini tidak nyata, 'kan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan nada bergetar.

 _'Yang benar saja, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Vandale disaat seperti ini!'_

Sesosok _vandale_ yang berbentuk menyerupai beruang dengan cakar yang besar dan tajam, dipunggungnya juga terdapat duri runcing seperti kaktus yang mengandung bakteri mematikan.

Bukannya lari, Naruto malah diam membatu dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat,

"K-kenapa.. tubuhku.. tak bisa dige-rakkan?" ucapnya terbata-bata,

Matanya semakin mambola kala cakar monster itu terangkat dan siap diayunkan kapan saja.

"Aku akan mati," ujarnya pasrah. Dan monster itupun mengayunkan cakarnya.

 _Beberapa waktu sebelumnya disuatu tempat._

 _"Vandale_ terdeteksi di area _pohon inti._ Titik poin tempat itu adalah Z000301,"

"Apa?! Tapi bukankah militer sudah melenyapkan semua _vandale_ yang berada ditempat itu kemarin?" tanya seorang dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang memicu kemunculan monster itu, pak,"

"Memicu? Tunggu. Shizune, dimana _'dia'_? aku tak melihatnya dari tadi," tanya lelaki bermasker itu kepada wanita yang duduk disampingnya.

"Leader, ini gawat. Seseorang telah membuka pintu hangar 3 dan bersiap meluncurkan pesawat QX350!"

"Nani?!" ucap sang leader dan berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah laki-laki yang tadi berbicara.

"Sambungkan aku dengan QX350,"

"Baik."

Sedangkan didalam pesawat, terlihat sesosok perempuan dengan surai merah mudanya sedang mengoperasikan sistem pesawat, jemari lentiknya terus menari dengan tombol dan tuas yang terpasang disana.

 _"QX350, QX350 apa kau mendengarku?"_ sebuah tanya terdengar dari sebuah headphone yang tergantung di leher jenjangnya.

"Sangat jelas, Kakashi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat kembali kesini,"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Aku akan segera kembali saat sudah selesai." Jawab sang gadis tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Kau mau menuju ke lokasi itu, 'kan?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, tapi aku harus benar-benar pergi ketempat itu,"

"Huhh.. kau selalu saja seenaknya sendiri. Baiklah, aku izinkan. Tapi, kembalilah dengan selamat, oke?" jawab pria yang dipanggil Kakashi itu pasrah. Pasalnya jika perempuan itu sudah bilang A ya A, tidak bisa diubah menjadi B, C, atau abjad yang lain. _Tipe yang keras kepala_

"Roger,"

 _SSIIINGGGG!_

"Semua mesin normal, semua tombol navigasi berfungsi, pengecekkan body pesawat semua dalam keadaan baik, all green. QX350 siap meluncur."

"Hati-hati, _Sakura."_ Ucap Kakashi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan kontak suara.

"Disini Sakura, QX350 lepas landas."

 _SWIIINGGG… WUUUSSHHH!_

Dan gadis yang bernama Sakura akhirnya terbang meninggalkan hangar.

 _Kembali ke Naruto_

"Aku akan mati," ujarnya pasrah. Dan monster itupun mengayunkan cakarnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

 **WUUSSHH**

 **BRAAKKKK!**

"AAAAAAAGGHHH….. SAKIIIITTT!" jerit Naruto,

"Eh? Kenapa tidak sakit?" Naruto meraba-raba tubuhnya untuk mengecek barangkali saja ada bagian yang hilang. Tapi tidak ada yang kurang satupun dari tubuhnya.

Perlahan ia memberanikan untuk membuka matanya, dan hal pertama yang menyita atensinya adalah helaian surai merah muda sebahu yang yang menari mengikuti hembusan angin. Karena merasa dirinya sedang dipandangi, sosok itupun mulai berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Ne, apa kau terluka?" tanya sosok yang ternyata itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sakura, yang hanya dibalas gelengan kaku dari Naruto.

Naruto terlalu sulit untuk berkata-kata, lidahnya serasa kelu. padahal ada banyak hal yang ia ingin tanyakan. Matanya tak berkedip seakan tidak mau melewatkan seperempat detikpun untuk memandangi wajah Sakura. Dari sepasang mata dengan pijar laksana bongkahan emerald itu, dihiasi dengan bulu mata yang lentik, dan keningnya yang sedikit lebar baru saja menjadi bagian favorit naruto setelah rambut dan mata Sakura.

 _'Apa dia malaikat mautku?'_ batin Naruto karena dia berfikir dia sudah di batas penyebrangan dan dengan seorang malaikat maut yang mempesona.

Hanya ada satu kata dalam benak Naruto yang bisa ia simpulkan dari apa yang tengah ia lihat saat ini.

 ** _"Cantik,"_**

 **To be continue**

Yo minna.. apa kabar^_^)/

Ketemu lagi dengan saya di capter 1 ini:D

Umm.. gimana chapter 1 ini?

Yaya saya tau, pasti sangat mengecewakan ya?L

Tapi, beginilah hasil yang bisa saya buat di chapter satu ini.

Jujur, tadinya saya yakin fic ini akan terabaikan, soalnya jelas, kan? Mana mungkin ada yang mau baca cerita yang sangat amat tidak berkualitas, sedangkan masih ada cerita yang jauh jauuuhhh lebih greget, lebih seru, lebih dramatis, lebih rapih bahasa dan penulisannya. Tapi, saya ngga nyangka ada yang rela membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk me-review fic aneh ini.

Pokonya saya sangat berterima kasih untuk yang sudah review dan memberi dukungan agar saya tetap semangat menulis fic ini^_^7

Yosh kalo gitu sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya:D

 _Jaa~_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Cerita sebelumnya_**

 _"Sejarah asal muasal Chakra. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, 20 tahun yang lalu, 4 asteroid menghujam bumi dari 4 penjuru mata angin."_

 _'Menurut apa yang saya pelajari, pohon inti mempunyai semacam serbuk bunga yang terurai di udara akibat hembusan angin. Dan dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, serbuk ini mencoba beradaptasi dengan oksigen yang biasa kita hirup sehingga menimbulkan sebuah perpaduan magnetic dan menciptakan atmosfernya sendiri, yang saya namai dengan 'chakra'. Dan si chakra inilah yang bisa kita jadikan sebagai sumberdaya baru. Coba bayangkan sebuah bahan bakar yang tidak merusak lingkungan dengan sumber yang bahkan tidak terbatas. Pasti ini akan menjadi alternative yang paling sempurna untuk masa depan kita semua.'_

 _'Yang benar saja, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Vandale disaat seperti ini!'_

 _"Aku akan mati,"_

 _"Kau mau menuju ke lokasi itu, 'kan?"_

 _"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Aku akan segera kembali saat sudah selesai."_

 _"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, tapi aku harus benar-benar pergi ketempat itu,"_

 _"AAAAAAARRGGHHH….. SAKIIIITTT!"_

 _"Ne, apa kau terluka?"_

 ** _"Cantik,"_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story by :** Aeon Nyx

 **Warning :** Ooc, many typo, alur gaje

 **Don't like, Don't read**

 **Chapter 2: Perasaan Baru**

 **Naruto Po'v**

Mataku masih terpaku akan sosoknya. Bagai sebuah mantra yang sulit untuk dilepaskan. Dia, gadis semampai yang sedang berdiri menghadapku dengan sorot mata polosnya. Tubuhnya yang dibalut lace dress panjang 5cm diatas lutut berlengan panjang dengan renda di ujung lengannya dan bagian bawah dress bernuansa biru muda dengan corak bunga sakura, sangat serasi dengan kulit putih langsat yang dimilikinya. Dan sepasang sepatu boot untuk perempuan berwarna turquoise yang menambah kesan simple namun elegan.

Kini aku beralih meniliti setiap inci wajahnya, mulai dari mahkota merah mudanya yang menurutku sangat indah, keningnya yang sedikit lebih lebar yang membuatku ingin sekali mengecupnya, dan mata itu. Mata yang sedari tadi menghipnotisku, hijau emerald yang sangat indah.

Benar-benar hal terindah yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku

 **GROOOAAAARRR!**

 **Naruto Po'v end**

Lamunan Naruto seketika buyar kala suara raungan monster masuk kependengarannya.

"E-eh? Kenapa _vandale_ itu bisa berada disana? Bukankah tadi dia tepat didepanku?" ucap Naruto kebingungan. Pasalnya sesaat sebelum ia menutup mata, _vandale_ itu sedang mengayunkan cakar tajamnya kearah Naruto. Tapi keadaannya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang Naruto lihat saat ini. _Vandale_ itu seperti habis dihempaskan oleh sesuatu yang mengakibatkannya terpental 10 meter dari tempat Naruto berada. Dengan tubuh penuh luka akibat tersayat ranting dan bebatuan, _vandale_ itu mulai bangkit walau tertatih.

 **ROOOAARRRRRRRR!**

"Kukira aku sudah membunuhnya," ucap Sakura beralih melihat _vandale_ itu.

"He? Ma-maksudmu, kau yang baru saja menghajar monster itu?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura dengan wajah terkejut dan jari telunjuk yang mengacung kearah _vandale._

"Um," jawabnya dibarengi dengan satu anggukan yang membuat Naruto melotot sejadi-jadinya.

 _'Apa-apaan gadis ini?!'_ batin Naruto.

 _Vandale_ itupun sudah sepenuhnya bangkit. Tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai beregenerasi, salah satu kemampuan yang dimiliki _vandale._ Dengan mata merah memincing dan cakar yang menjadi dua kali lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Menjauhlah dari sini. Aku akan mengatasinya," ucap Sakura memberi aba-aba agar Naruto menjauh darinya.

"Mana mungkin kau bisa mengatasinya hah?! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat betapa besar dan tajamnya cakar itu? Mungkin kau hanya beruntung saja tadi!" bantah Naruto,

"Aku bilang menjauh ya menjauh!" bentak Sakura sambil melempar death glare terbaiknya yang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri dan langsung ngacir menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Akhirnya dia menjauh juga." Ujar sakura datar. Dia pun kembali memfokuskan atensinya kearah _vandale._

"Kurasa aku harus menggunakannya hari ini," ucapnya lalu mengambil sepasang sarung tangan dari sebuah tas kecil yang tergantung di pinggangnya lalu memakainya. Sepasang sarung tangan hitam dengan batu Kristal bening di tengahnya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang kini tengah berada dibalik pohon yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Sakura hanya bisa kebingungan dengan tingkah gadis yang baru beberapa menit saja ia temui.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?" ucap Naruto saat melihat Sakura yang hanya berdiri dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia kira gadis itu akan langsung memukulnya seperti tadi, yah walaupun dia juga tidak melihatnya sih.

Kembali ke Sakura, kini ia sedang menyilangkan tangan didepan wajahnya, merentangkan jari-jarinya dan menutup kedua matanya.

" _Chakra charge,"_ perubahan aneh terjadi disekitar Sakura. Atmosfer chakra yang tiba-tiba terfokus pada satu titik yaitu tempat dimana Sakura berdiri.

 _" sync the ark,"_ gumam Sakura, dan seketika itu juga kristal di kedua sarung tangannya memancarkan sinar yang sangat menyilaukan. Bahkan Naruto pun tak luput dari efek sinar itu.

"Ukh, silau sekali! Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan?!"

Lambat laun sinar itupun mulai mereda, sinar itu tidak menghilang melainkan terkumpul keseluruh tubuh Sakura hingga dia terlihat seperti malaikat yang baru turun dari langit. Naruto yang menyadari berkurangnya efek sinar itu lantas membuka kedua matanya dan mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya ke tempat Sakura.

"A-apa itu dia?" tanya Naruto kala melihat tubuh Sakura yang kini diselubungi cahaya.

 _PRAAANKK!_

Suara bak piring pecah menjadi bgm pecahnya cahaya itu dari tubuh Sakura. Kini Naruto harus dibuat kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya, karena apa yang dilihatnya sekarang sungguh berbeda dari apa yang ia lihat tadi. Dress yang tadi melekat ditubuh ramping gadis itu kini bertransformasi menjadi sebuah baju zirah besi berwarna silver yang mengkilap saat diterpa sinar mentari, begitu juga dengan sepatu bahkan kini ada sebuah mahkota kecil yang menghiasi surai pinknya (A/N: armor ingot MH3 tapi warnanya silver) kedua sarung tangannya pun bertransformasi menjadi sedikit lebih besar dan panjang dengan beberapa garis putih yang memijarkan cahaya (A/N: beawolf DMC warnanya silver juga).

"Ark transform complete." Ujar Sakura sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

 _"Silver Princess."_ Ucapnya menyelesaikan tahap akhir transform nya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa ternganga dengan mata membola. Tubuhnya menegang akibat lonjakan emosi yang berkecamuk antara terkejut dan kagum. "D-dia seorang pengguna _ark_?!" terkejut bahwa tahu Sakura adalah seorang pengguna ark, dan kagum akan perubahan Sakura yang ia fikir sangat, "Indah,"

Menyadari tingkat ancaman didepannya bertambah, _vandale_ itu berlari kearah Sakura dan menyerangnya secara membabi buta. Untunglah Sakura memiliki reflek yang bagus hingga dia dapat menghindari setiap serangan _vandale_ itu. _Vandale_ itu mengakat tinggi cakarnya lalu mengayunkan kembali tepat didepan wajah Sakura, akan tetapi dengan satu gerakan cepat memutar kebelakang, Sakura berhasil menghindari kuku-kuku tajam itu.

 **DUUMP!**

Suara dentuman keras pun tercipta akibat serangan _vandale_ itu, tapi kelihatannya itu adalah suatu kesalahan, karena kini tangannya terperosok masuk kedalam tanah. Sakura yang melihat kesempatan itu pun tak tinggal diam. Dia melompat kedepan dan dengan satu sentakan ia menginjak tangan itu agar semakin menyangkut di dalam tanah.

 **GROOOOAAARRR!**

Jeritan kesakitan menggema keseluruh hutan hingga membuat burung-burung yang sedang hinggap dipohon berterbangan menjauh.

Belum selesai dengan serangannya, Sakura pun kembali melompat tinggi. Dengan tangan kanan yang mengepal serta tangan kiri yang ia rentangkan seperti sedang membidik, ia kembali berujar, " _Ability open, prepared the manuaver,"_

Sarung tangan Sakura kembali memijarkan cahaya dan kembali, atmosfer chakra di sekelilingnya terfokus pada dua titik. Yang pertama di tangan kanan Sakura, kristal di sarung tangannya menyerap chakra dan mengalirkannya keseluruh bagian sarung tangannya. Sedangkan yang kedua berada ditelapak tangan kirinya. Ia mengendalikan chakra agar berkumpul di satu titik yaitu tepat diatas sang _vandale,_ saking padatnya, kumpulan chakra itu berubah bentuk menjadi seperti awan mendung yang siap menyambarkan kilat.

" _prepared complete,"_ ujar Sakura lalu melompat (baca: terjun) menuju kumpulan atmosfer chakra itu.

" _Ark skill,"_

 _SWIIINNGG!_

Sakura mengeratkan tinjunya yang semakin membuat cahaya di tangan kanannya terus bertambah terang. Jarakpun semakin dekat antara dia dengan sasarannya, dan Sakura pun siap untuk melepaskan tinjunya, dan-

" ** _Skyfall_** _,"_

 **BRAAKKK!**

 **KRAAK!**

Sakura membenturkan tinjunya dan membuat retakan di atmosfer chakra bagaikan memukul sebuah kaca rias berukuran besar.

"Di-dia meninju udara? Tidak, bukan udara tapi kumpulan chakra itu. Ta-tapi, bagaimana bisa?" ucap Naruto, "Jadi, inikah kekuatan seorang pengguna _ark?"_

 _SWIIIINGG!_

Sakura terus menekan tinjunya, membuat retakan itu semakin membesar,

"HYAAAAAT!"

 **BRAAK!**

Dan dengan satu sentakkan kuat Sakura menghancurkan atmosfer chakra tersebut menjadi berkeping-keping, membuat sebuah lubang dilangit. Bersamaan dengan terciptanya lubang itu, sebuah gelombang dengan daya dorong yang sangat kuat menghantam _vandale,_ dan disusul dengan tekanan chakra silver yang sangat dahsyat

 **DUUUUAARRRRR!**

Ledakkan pun terjadi di tempat itu, memporak-porandakkan pepohonan, melibas segala sesuatu yang disentuhnya. Cahaya silver itu masih terus membesar, Naruto yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat itu pun terkena dampak terpaan anginnya hingga membuatnya terbang menjauh dari tempat itu.

"UWOOOOAAAHHH!"

 **~*Make It Be Neverland*~**

"Leader, sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi, tingkat kepadatan chakra di tempat tadi meningkat secara drastis."

"Apa kordinatnya sama dengan pesawat Sakura?"

"Ha'I."

"Sakura.."

"Tunggu! Chakra di tempat itu tiba-tiba saja terfokus pada titik Z000301. Itu titik dimana _vandale_ muncul!"

Kening Kakashi semakin mengkerut, dia punya firasat buruk soal ini, " _Jangan-jangan!"_

"Leader, coba lihat ini, aku akan menampilkannya dimonitor utama."

Tanpa babibu Kakashi langsung melihat kesebuah monitor besar yang tergantung disana. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, monitor itu menyala dan menampilkan 4 garis yang lama kelamaan bergerak bergelombang tidak beraturan. Mata Kakashi membola, keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes sempurna dari pelipisnya kala melihat animasi abstrak tersebut.

"Gelombang ini,"

"Ya, tidak diragukan lagi. Ini milik _silver princess!"_

' _Cih, apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan kali ini Sakura?_ ' batinnya. Sepertinya firasatnya benar, sejak tadi Kakashi sudah curiga, pasalnya Sakura bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mudah bereaksi terhadap sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengannya. Apalagi kali ini hanya karena satu _vandale_ yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ini benar-benar sangat aneh, itulah yang dipikirkan Kakashi saat ini.

 _'Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, tapi aku harus benar-benar pergi ketempat itu,'_ saat ia sedang berfikir, tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan perkataan Sakura sebelum pergi. Sesaat melintas sebuah kemungkinan dikepala Kakashi, ' _Jadi begitu ya, kau menemukan sesuatu. Ne, Sakura?'_

"Shikamaru, Kiba, segera bersiap. Kalian akan ikut denganku, kita akan menjemputnya." Titah Kakashi kepada dua orang pemuda. Yang satu adalah seorang laki-laki berambut layaknya bentuk buah nanas, dengan tampang malasnya yang sesekali menguap. Sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah seorang laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah dengan penampilan agak urakan, berambut coklat dan dilehernya tergantung sebuah kalung anjing.

"Haahh.. merepotkan,"

"Yosh! Aku selalu siap kapan saja!"

Sungguh jawaban yang sangat berlawanan dari keduanya, membuat sang leader hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sifat para anak buahnya memang selalu aneh dan unik.

Kembali ketempat Sakura. Kini cahaya silver itu sudah menghilang dan hanya menyisakan Sakura yang sedang berdiri disana.

"Adududuh… sepertinya aku kan terkena osteoporosis kalau begini terus," ucap Naruto ketika ia berhasil keluar dari pohon yang berjatuhan disekitarnya. Dan kala iris safir itu menatap kedepan, sepertinnya Naruto akan dibuat jantungan kali ini. Matanya membola sejadi-jadinya dengan tatapan tak percaya, dia pun jatuh terduduk saat kakinya tak mampu menopang bobot tubuhnya lagi karena terlalu gemetar. Keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya, lidahnya terlalu kaku barang untuk mengucap satu atau dua kata. Karena apa yang ia lihat kali ini bukanlah sebuah hutan seperti tadi, yang dihadapannya kali ini hanyalah sebuah kawah berdiameter 1km dengan Sakura yang kembali mengenakan dress birunya berada di tengah-tengah kawah tersebut. Bahkan _vandale_ yang awalnya menjadi target serangan Sakura pun tak kunjung tertangkap dalam penglihatan Naruto, _vandale_ bagaikan lenyap di telan bumi.

 **~*Make It Be Neverland*~**

"Hei, apa kau yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya Naruto yang kini berada dibelakang Sakura,

"Um," jawab Sakura singkat, padat, jelas.

"Ahahaha… apa ini nyata? Ne, coba cubit aku," Naruto tertawa dengan nada monoton, masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Baiklah," Sakura pun langsung menuruti perkataan Naruto dan mencubitnya dengan lembut (baca: dengan tenaga).

"ITTAAAII! Baik baik, aku menyerah aku menyerah!" pekik Naruto. Tadi minta dicubit sekarang malah menjerit kesakitan, dasar labil-_-

 _"APAA! Ini memang Sakit bodoh! Hoo.. Bagaimana kalau kau juga merasakannya sendiri *smirk"_

 _"Sakura, cepat lakukan hal yang sama kepada author nista ini!"_

 _"Baik."_

 ** _GULP!_**

 _Sebaiknya saya undur diri dulu, Hiraishin!_

 _SRIIING!_

 _"Cih dasar author keparat! Tapi tidak apa, masih ada chapter lain untuk membalasnya *smirk."_

OKE, BACK TO STORY!

"Aduduh.. kau tidak perlu mencubitnya sekencang itu," rintih Naruto sambil mengelus-elus lengannya yang memerah.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf." Ucap Sakura masih dengan nada tadarnya dan wajah yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Oke, sekarang aku percaya kau yang melakukan semua ini. Kau salah satu pengguna _ark,_ 'kan?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura,

"Ya," jawab Sakura yang lagi-lagi sangat singkat. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, memperlihatkan keudua sarung tangan yang masih terpasang yang merupakan _ark_ miliknya. "Ini adalah _ark_ milikku, _princess._ Itulah namanya." Jelas Sakura.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa sekuat itu? Dan- "

"Kau… Siapa?" belum sempat Naruto selesai bicara, kalimatnya telah dipotong duluan oleh Sakura yang kini wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Naruto, "Kita belum pernah bertemu, 'kan?" bahkan hembusan hangat nafas Sakura bisa ia rasakan. Naruto tentu saja langsung blushing hebat karena perlakuan Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Dengan gerakan salting Naruto mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan degup jantungnya yang menggebu-gebu.

"Eh e-etto.. tentu saja kau tidak mengenalku dan aku juga tidak mengenalmu, ma-maksudku kita baru saja bertemu beberapa saat yang lalu, 'kan? A-ah.. dimana sopan santunku, seharusnya aku memperkenalkan diri dulu. Na-namaku Namikaze Naruto. Etto.. kalau kau?" Naruto bicara dengan terbata-bata tapi ia memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangan untuk menawarkan sebuah perkenalan.

"Sakura. Namaku Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sakura yang kini sudah menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura, ka. Benar-benar yang indah. Senang berkenalan denganmu Haruno-san,"

"Sakura."

"Iya iya, aku ingat kok," jawab Naruto dengan senyum 5 jarinya.

"Sakura."

"Ah.. iya iya, Sakura-san,"

"Sakura."

Oke, Naruto mulai jengkel dengan gadis ini,

"Panggil aku Sakura. Semua temanku juga memanggilku begitu." Ucap Sakura yang membuat Naruto speechless sendiri.

"A-ah.. benar juga, biar semakin akrab ya hehe.. baiklah kalau kau tidak keberatan Sakura," Naruto terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Dan soal pertanyaanmu tadi, itu memang salah satu kemampuan _ark_ milikku. Dan ditambah ini adalah area _pohon inti_ , jadi kekuatanku meningkat," jelas Sakura, "Tapi, bukankah kau lebih kuat dariku?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Neruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, lebih kuat? Tadi saja ia hanya bisa terduduk pasrah saat diserang _vandale._ "Aku? Kurasa kau salah paham. Aku hanya seorang muda biasa, aku bukan seorang pengguna _ark._ Yang aku bisa hanyalah mengendarai _skyboardku_." Tangannya melambai-lambai meremehkan,

"Kau kuat. Um, tidak diragukan lagi. Itulah alasan Kurama memilihmu," Sakura kembali mendekat dan menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya kedada bidang Naruto.

 _BADUMP!_

Jantung Naruto kembali berpacu, darahnya mendesir naik ke kepala dan membakar wajah tan itu. _'kyaaa! Ternyata dia semakin cantik saat dilihat dari dekat!'_ batinnya kegirangan akan perlakuan Sakura.

"Tunggu, siapa itu Kurama?" tanya Naruto yang telah terbangun dari dunia khayalnya.

 ** _"Itu adalah aku, gaki."_**

 **DEG!**

"Are? Apa itu tadi?" tanya Naruto kebingungan dengan suara berat yang tiba-tiba terdengar dikepalnya, "Itulah Kurama," ujar Sakura yang semakin menambah kebingungan Naruto.

"Kurama?" Naruto memegangi kepalanya, meremas surai pirangnya saat sakit yang tiba-tiba datang menghujami kepalanya layaknya dibebani setumpukkan karung berisi pasir yang sangat berat. "Are? A-ada apa ini? Kesadaranku.. kenapa aku merasa sangat lelah?" perlahan-lahan kelopak mata itu mulai mengerjap lambat seiring kesadarannya yang perlahan menghilang. Sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar suara Sakura bicara padanya, " _Tenang saja. Kurama akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu,"_ begitulah kata-kata yang masih sempat Naruto dengar sebelum akhirnya mata itu tertutup sempurna.

Tubuh Naruto tumbang, tapi dengan sigap Sakura menangkapnyanya agar tidak membentur tanah. Dengan perlahan ia mendudukkan tubuh itu lalu merebahkan kepala Naruto di atas pangkuannya.

"Semoga Kurama akan bersikap baik padamu," di elusnya rambut pirang yang sedikit kasar itu. Disentuhnya 3 goretan dimasing-masing pipinya, ' _ternyata ini asli, bukan tato seperti milik kiba."_ Sakura tersenyum lembut melihat saat Naruto mendengkur halus.

"Sepertinya Kurama benar-benar membuatmu kelelahan," ucap Sakura sedikit terkekeh. Tapi menurutnya ini adalah hal yang bagus, entah mengapa Sakura sangat menyukai wajah damai Naruto saat dia tertidur. Padahal ia sering melihat teman-temannya tertidur, tapi ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. _'perasaan ini… sangat...'_

 _"_ Nyaman."

 **To be continue~**

Yoyoyo minna.. apa kabar?

Gomen, baru bisa update sekarang. Cause, belakangan ini kerjaan kantor entah mengapa semakin berkembang biak-_-

Tapi tenang aja, walaupun rintangan menghadang, saya akan tetap berjuang untuk melanjutkan cerita absurd ini^_^7

Well, mungkin chapter ini lebih ancur lagi daripada yang kemarin. Tapi semoga tidak teramat ancur hingga bisa-bisa menyebabkan penyakit mata baru. Bisa-bisa saya dituntut nantiO_o

Hahahahaha just kidding, hehehe

Krik..

Krikk…

 **Kriiiiikkkkkk….!**

Oke, saya tau ngga lucu, tapi tidak perlu menekan efek suara jangkriknya kan!

"Heh, itu hanya balasan kecil dariku author stress, _*smirk_

Oi oii, sopanlah sedikit dengan authormu ini. Dan lagi, sejak kapan kau jadi sering menyeringai hah?

"Cih! Dasar norak. Ini lagi trend tau!

"Trend gundulmu hah? Yang ada kau seperti orang yang lagi struk pea!

"APA!

"Sudah-sudah lupakan hal itu. Sekarang kan waktunya kau yang memberikan salam penutup.

"Cih! Wakatta! Tidak perlu diberitahupun aku sudah tau!

"Yasudah kalau begitu kuserahkan padamu, aku mau ke eropa dulu, mau mincing, okey kalo gitu, jaa~ Naru-chan (Lompat ke getek bertenaga jet) wuussshh!

"Semoga aku masih menyimpan boneka santet yang kubuat di klub menjahit.

Okey minna, jangan pedulikan orang setengah kaya dia, Cuma bikin sakit pala aja.

Yossh! Kalo gitu Naru mau ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya kepada kalian yang sudah mau memberi review. Dan semua pertanyaan sudah terjawab di atas,

Oke, sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca dan review,

Semoga kita bertemu lagi di chap selanjutnya, Jaa~


End file.
